Lords of Ice
the Origin of the Lords of Ice The Lords of Ice were a group of Viranic Warriors (active from 99M 837Y - 99M 840Y) the lords of ice were founded by Jarl Harlus, after the battle of the steepes harlus promoted Nalar Ysorol to a captain and rewarded him with 50 warriors, after two years of hard fighting and training the nomadic warriors now 10 strong became known as the Lords of Ice, they were arguably the most powerful warriors ever to come from viranum. under the control of Jarl Harlus they struck fear into mens hearts for decades after their demise. The Fifty men of Nalar Ysorol (99M 835Y) the fifty men were a group of mostly teenage soldiers, of the Obrik territories on the first day of them being handed over to Captain Nalar they were afraid, by the morning two of them had even fled. The first thing Nalar wanted to do was get teach them to fear nothing, he told them of the snow leopards in the steepes and of how warm their pelts were, then he took them out in groups of 5 and some of 4 and left them with little clothing, he told them "should you return with a belly full of meat and a back coated with hide then you shall pass my test and we will drink, however return without and you shall be labeled a traitor." he followed on, "I expect none of you to slay a snow leopard alone, but in your groups it should be easy" of the ten groups he sent out eight returned, one group had fled and the other had been slain by a frost giant however the eight groups that did return were proud of their feat, each wore a coat of white leopard fur and each carried bundles of fine meat, As promised Nalar bought the finest wine and they drank. thirty-five men remained, though they were stronger than before, they had a taste for blood and adrenaline and fear was starting to become foreign to them. The Battle at Orinan (99M 836Y) One of the soldiers told Nalar of his village, and how a cruel bandit lord had ruled it for decades, Nalar saw this as an opportunity and so he and his men marched for the village. Nalar ordered his men to each cut their clothes up and get themselves dirty and smelly, he also told them to throw their swords and shields into the lake and to get rid of their fine snow leopard coats, many of the men were confused but when questioned Nalar simply replied trust in my judgement brother. when they arrived at the village they were met by a group of bandits and a rotund man covered in gems, He was Fat Rolf the bandit lord, "Who are you lot!" Rolf shouted, Nalar steped forward "My lord, we are but poor peasents of a fallen village east of here we pledge to you great sir, protect us", the fat man began laughing, "Like you have a choice, bring em' in boys" and the warriors were brought into the village, the village was not a pleasent place, many suffered from famine and starved, during the first night Nalar awoke his men, he could identify them as each man had marked their thumb with an x shape, Nalar had found out the location of the armoury by eavesdropping near two bandit guards while working the fields, Nalar and his 6 strongest men snuck out of the slave lodge and over to the alleged armoury and waited in the shadows. they saw a drung fumbling bandit walk over to the armoury and open it he muttered "I'll show dem', wha... what... I can do... wi...wi... with a s....sword eugh..." he opened the doors the the armoury but collapsed after taking two steps in, Nalar and his six men snuck in and grabbed bundles of swords and spears, they quickly ran back to the slave pens and handed out weapons to them men, both men who were Nalars and able armed villagers. The guards had been alerted by all the noise and commotion and the fat man himself was awoken, all the men hid within the slaves barn, and they listened. they could hear talking on the outside, it got closer "there had better be a good reason for bloody waking me... if there is not... then five men will die this day", the fatmen gestured for his men to bust open the door and he peered in, confused. just as the fatman was about to speak Nalar lunged forward shouting "there will be alot more than five dead men today fatty" and with it embedded a spear in the fatmans gullet. the man choked to death and as the other bandits unsheathed their sword ready to fight Nalar and his six the thirty-three other men and twenty other able peasents flanked the bandits outside and they surrendered. Nalar proclaimed the peasents of Orinan free, he claimed any of his men who wished to stay he would have no trouble with, Aleric Vorus the man who had told Nalar of this village decided to stay with Nalar, he had learned the two winters ago his family had been slaughtered by the fatman for stealing gruel. Aleric decided there was nothing for him in the village and so pledged his life to Nalar. Two villagers who had assisted Nalar in the breakout also pledged to Nalar claiming they had been kept locked up in this damned town and wanted to see the world and so it was Nalar and his now thirty-five men left the town of Orinan and continued adventuring in the upper regions of Viranum. The Thirty-Five of Nalar (99M 836Y) the thirty-five travelled, seeing bandits, deserters and all manor of evil on their journeys but they were called back to the court of Jarl Harlus, The Jarl told Nalar that people had been found dead in the night, he said there were many who feared the night now, a were-wolf had made his home in the Obrik territories, and so Nalar and his men set out, clearing caverns and hovels in the country side looking for the wolfman, but to no avail, though they found other evils, the great wolf was not one of them. there were only thirty men left, when they came upon a small cavern, a band of adventurers had recently entered and were met by a necromancer, when Nalars men stormed in the adventurers were almost defeated but Nalars best warrior Aleric, threw a wooden spear right through the eye of the Necromancer and saved the last adventurer, the adventurer Voren Alus pledged to Nalar and they were about to leave, then a blood curdling scream was hear, one of the men had been decapitated, but not by a sword, his head had been ripped off. The men were unsettled, Nalar and some of his men did run back in to the cavern but could not find the beast that had killed the warrior, so they left. and the Thirty set camp a mile south of the cavern, during the dark of the night a scream was heard, and then another, the camp was under attack, but not by one beast, but eight, it was the beast Harlus spoke of, but he was wrong, twas' not one werewolf causing so much terror but a clan of them, the men were being killed fast and there was mass panic, within a mere minute of the attack seven men lay dead in peaces but the warriors had gotten their bearings and some began fighting back, Voren cleaved the foot from one of the beasts and the other men began stabbing it as it fell, Aleric managed to kill another with his spear but was pounced on before he could get the spear back Nalar Cut the head from the beast saving Aleric, the fighting continued but the men were victorious eventually, ten men remained Nalar Included, though the stories of their heroism spread far and wide, they became known as the Lords of Ice. Members of the Lords of Ice The Adventures of the Lords of Ice The reason the Lords of Ice were able to complete so many adventures and quests in the short peroid they were active was due to the fact that they never all went out on the same quests, some would group up some would go alone. This unfortunately was also their downfall as fighting alone or in smaller groups made the warriors more prone to death. + - Yulric was not killed completely, he was tranformed into an actual Ice Lord and ceased to be part of the group. ++ - Svanfrey betrayed Nalar and Aeric, Joining Lord Blackhearth and becomming a Pirate Lord. Banners of the Lords of Ice The first banner of the lords of ice is a flag with two stripes which represent the border between Viranum and Jotunn where many of their adventures would take place, on a light blue background representing Ice, There are 9 smaller swords on the banner each representing a member of the lords of Ice, the central sword represents Nalar Ysorol, the groups founder. The swords also bare some significance, they are lord-swords, huge swords commonly used by lords and in the banner they are colored as if they are made of Ice, this is to signify they are swords of the lords of Ice. The Second banner of the lords of Ice '''was created at the end of the year 838, its change represents the loss of Voren Alus. The sword is removed from the main group and placed at the bottom marked with a black hilt to show that the sword will no longer be held, however the blade remains colored to show that they will live on. '''The Third banner of the lords of Ice was created at the end of the year 839, its changes represent the death of both Solveig Ragnor and Taeg Ynsor, resting their swords with the sword of Voren Alus. The Fourth and Final banner of the lords of Ice was created after the group was disbanded in the year 840, its changes represent the deaths of Gudrun Torin and the presumed death of Yulric Vinus, resting their swords with the swords of Voren Alus, Taeg Ynsor and Solveig Ragnor. The full black upturned sword placed upon Nalar Ysorol's sword represents the betrayal by Svanfrey Yngvar, his sword is full black as he will not live on and the sword is placed upon Nalar's sword as if it is an attempt to attack him. The Demise of the Lords of Ice abcdefg Category:Factions